zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Jamie Hemeros
Jamie Hemeros 'is a fictional character in ''Zoids: New Century Zero. He is one of the main characters. '''Overview Jamie is the strategist of the Blitz Team. He does all the paperwork and figures out the tactics, which he goes over with Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, and Leena Toros in detail, even if they don't listen half the time. He piloted the Pteras in the first half of the season. Dr. Toros traded it off on a Raynos after the Pteras was rendered unpilotable by the Backdraft's Zabat. When he was piloting the Raynos, he entered a subconscious state known as the Wild Eagle, and he began to mature into a man. He's learning to grow, but he isn't there yet. He faces Pierce of the Backdraft Group many times. 'Personality' "The Wild Eagle is Immortal!" -Jamie Hemeros with "Wild Eagle" persona Jamie gets along well with the rest of his team, but they often tend to ignore his advice in battle and work on their own tacti cs instead. He is extremely fond of his Pteras, often seen crying and/or giving weird expressions when it gets downed (the only character other than Bit to show these feelings). When he enters the Wild Eagle state, his skills increase vastly and he becomes more confident in battle, as seen from his taunting of Pierce. His voice also becomes noticeably deeper and his hair slightly more spiked up. Jamie is 14 years old, and is about 163 cm (5' 4") tall. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' Jamie is initially incompetent in his skills, but after the Doc gets him his Raynos and he becomes the Wild Eagle for the first time, his skills increased greatly and he becomes more confident. He is skilled in aerial battles. 'Relationships' Jamie has the following relationships with these people: Bit:When Bit joined the Blitz Team, Jamie acted as a weapons specialist for Bit's Liger Zero. Leena:Jamie and Leena are considered as friends; however, most pre-battles, Leena refuses to listen on every battle plan managed by Jamie and Dr. Toros. Leon: Before he left the team, Leon appeared to get along well with Jamie; however, in order to allow Bit to enter the battle in episode 2, he secretly sabotaged Jamie's Pteras to prevent him from entering himself into the battle before Bit did. Steve: Apart from the fact that the Doc traded his Pteras in for his Raynos, Jamie got along well with the team's manager. Oscar Hemeros:Jamie didn't seem to be close to his dad ever since he was involved an accident piloting the Raynos. Jamie actually inherited the Wild Eagle persona from Oscar, making him the Wild Eagle '''II. '''Brad:Just like Bit, Jamie also provides tactics and weapons for Brad's Command Wolf and later the Shadow Fox. Pierce: Jamie's rival from the Backdraft Group, who piloted a Zabat. Pierce also stated that Jamie/the Wild Eagle was much too cocky for her, and the Wild Eagle in return called Pierce a "Little Lady". Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime